


Sublimation

by nothingeverlost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we don’t find a way to calm you down there’s no way you’ll be able to sit still on the plane for a couple of hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

> Because if you pause the scene in the bathroom at the right place, Gold's face looks like something completely different that pain. Eyes closed, looking up...

They had almost an hour before their flight was to take off, and if Rum spent the whole of that hour pacing he was going to do himself - or someone else who dared to ask if he was alright - an injury.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes. I think a short walk might do him better than covering the same ground,” Belle said, nodding towards Emma. ”We won’t go far.”

They went as far as the next corridor and a men’s restroom that was, when she peeked her head in, empty. She tugged at his hand. 

“Belle, love?” he asked, sounding confused.

“I understand how anxious you are about all of this, sweetheart, but if we don’t find a way to calm you down there’s no way you’ll be able to sit still on the plane for a couple of hours.” 

The door closed behind them, leaving Gold staring perplexedly at the mirror above the sink. “How is a visit to the restroom supposed to help?”

“Sublimation,” she explained with a sage nod. She hadn’t let go of his hand yet, and pulled him from the mirror and into the only locking stall.

“Sublimation? Do you have a chemistry set in that bag of yours, darling?” he asked as she hung her purse on the hook at the back of the door.

“Not that kind.” Belle nudged him gently until his back was against the wall. It was lucky that the stall was larger than most. He was still confused, but stopped wondering when she leaned close and whispered into his ear. ”There’s more interesting things to with that nervous energy that you’re feeling, Rumple, than pacing.”

“Surly you can’t mean…” But she did mean just what what he’d never imagined, her fingers gentle as she undid his zipper and slipped her hand into his pants, caressing him through his boxers. ”Belle.”

“Close your eyes, love. Forget for a few minutes where we are and what we’re about to do. Imagine that we’re in the back room of your shop, like that one time. Remember?”

“Oh, yes,” he responded roughly, not quite closing his eyes but at least leaning his head back. She’d brought a picnic a second time, and they’d taken the precaution of locking the doors and drawing the blinds. Her innocent licking of her spoon had led to more deliberate teasing, which had somehow led to her mouth wrapped around his cock as he squirmed on the floor of the back room.

“Just breathe, love, and trust me.” She knelt before him, and he was about to protest that the hard tile floor of an airport restroom was hardly something she deserved when she tugged down his boxers and kissed the tip of his cock.

“I do, Belle. More than anyone.” He’d made the mistake of doubting her once, and never would again.

“Good.” She found his hand once more and squeezed it before moving it to rest in her hair. One of her own hands rested against his hip, a solid weight, while the other wrapped around his flaccid cock, slowly stroking him. He could feel the blood in his body begin a race downward. ”You’ll have to make sure to be quiet though, love.”

“Quiet,” he mimicked as he squeezed his eyes closed. One of her nails traced the vein at the underside of his shaft, and he felt the telltale twitch of his body’s natural reaction to her. He gripped his hand, almost forgetting where it was, and felt the silkiness of her hair angled around his fingers.

“Just let yourself feel. No thinking, just for a little while. Nothing but this.” From root to tip she stroked him, her grip changing as he grew thicker and longer, arousal impossible to deny when she was the cause. He glanced down, just for a moment, and the tightening in his gut had nothing to do with nerves when he saw her mouth, tongue just barely visible, lips just an inch away from the tip of his erection.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.” He did, and his reward was swift as he felt the warmth of her tongue against his skin. She did not move, but just rested there and even with his closed eyes he could see what it would look like, her mouth open and tongue pressed against him so intimately.

“Gods, Belle,” he swore softly.

“You’re the only man I’ve ever tasted, Rumpelstiltskin. The only man I’ve ever wanted to taste.” Her tongue moved, then encircling his head, teasing the slit where he was sure she would find precum. The anxiety of a few minutes ago turned so swiftly to arousal had him trembling in need more swiftly than usual. It was, he understood, just what she’d intended.

Sublimation.

“I don’t deserve you,” he muttered softly as she drew him farther into her mouth, her lips dry and smooth, her tongue wet and warm, and the pressure making him grip his cane tightly. He only just barely rested his hand against the back of her head, careful not to restrain her movements. If her mouth was not full, he knew, she would argue with him about the deserving. ”But I love you, Belle. So much.”

She tightened her hand on his hip for a moment, acknowledgement of his words. Agreement, he knew, with the declaration of love, not of the unworthiness. He knew better, at least, than to call himself a monster in her hearing.

He hoped his Bae was half as forgiving as his Belle.

“Belle. Please.” It wasn’t long before he couldn’t open his eyes even if he wanted to. His cane, thankfully, kept him from putting his weight on her, but he shook from the desire to cant his hips forward. Tonight, he promised himself, when they were settled in their hotel room, Henry and Emma in another place, he would take his time with her and show her his gratitude as well as his love.

“Belle…” She hummed as she took more of him than she had before; he could feel himself against the back of her throat. He was lost, biting his lips as he spilled himself into her. A sob still escaped, echoing in the room.

He took a few breaths before looking down. His Belle looked back up at him, licking her lip. ”Better, sweetheart?”

“You are the only magic I truly can not live without, Belle.” He held out his hand to her, but considering how shaky he still was it was fortunate that she did not need his help in standing.

“I love you too, Rumpelstiltskin.” She tasted salty as she kissed him, tucking him back into his pants and zipping him up. She tasted like him.

A minute later they were back in the boarding area. This time he sat, though he kept a few seats between himself and his other two traveling companions. He was still scared but the overwhelming anxiety was, for the moment at least, gone.

Sublimation. He could learn to love that word.


End file.
